My family's Adventure
by Moonfire810
Summary: Moon and her family get kidnapped to the school. But it's to be examined since they aren't human. The eraser's aren't gonna stop Moon from getting her family out and burn down the School.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My first story posted on here! Yay! Anyways, I know this chapter is short. When I  
wrote it in my note book it was longer than this XD. Please review and tell me what you think. All the  
characters are mine.**

I walked up to the front door the of the house I shared with my family. Well they weren't my real family, but we  
had decided in high school we were gonna live together. Anyways, I unlocked the door and walked inside. It was quite,  
except for the sound of the Tv in the living room. I kicked of my heels and counted to three. Once I got to three  
there was a burst of arguing and I sighed. /Home sweet, home./ I thought. They always argued about something. After  
putting my shoes away and hanging up my coat, I walked towards the kitchen. It smelled like something was cooking. I  
pushed the swinging door open and saw Darkness cooking, Swift hanging from the ceiling, eating a cookie and Aurora  
and Dawn fighting. Darkness was the first to notice me, but it didn't surprise me. Darkness was about three inches taller  
then me at five feet and six inches. He had red eyes and black hair with red tips.

I walked over. "What are they fighting about now?" I asked. Darkness chuckled. "They're fighting over whether we  
should watch Percy Jackson: The lighting Thief or 101 Dalmatians." I smiled and shook my head. Dawn and Aurora  
were the cuter two of the bunch. Dawn was more innocent than Aurora, but then again, Aurora spent a lot of times  
pulling pranks with Swift. I snapped my fingers and Aurora and Dawn looked at me. "Moon!" They exclaimed and ran  
around the counter to hug me. I laughed and ruffled Dawn's hair. "Hey you two. Didn't see me come in?" They blushed  
sheepishly. Swift looked up. "Oh, hey Moon." I smiled. "Hey Swift. How's the vampire world?" She shrugged. "Same  
as always." Dawn sat on the other side of the counter next to Aurora. They were like brother and sister, even though  
they didn't look the same in any form. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "So, what did you guys do today?"  
I asked before taking a sip. "We went to the park!" Dawn said happily. I looked at Darkness. "Oh really?" Darkness  
wasn't the one who went to the park. He usually stayed inside and played shooting games. /But then again he never  
really cooks dinner, I do./ I thought. I looked at what Darkness was cooking and saw it was Taco Soup, a dish I had taught  
all of them in High School. "Moon?" Aurora snapped me out of my thoughts of the past. "Hm?" I looked at him.  
"You okay?" Aurora titled his head. "Yeah, just thinking about High School." He nodded and got down. "Come on Dawn.  
Let's go play Mario Kart." He ran out of the room with Dawn and Swift on his tail.

I laughed softly and Darkness chuckled then hugged me. "How was work?" he asked. Sighing, I sat down. "Boring as  
always. I don't get it." He titled his head. "Don't get what Moon?" I looked at him. "How working at a candy shop can  
be boring." Darkness shrugged. "Well it's not what you wanted to do was it?" I sighed. It was true. I had really wanted  
to become an artist but since I didn't have enough money for collage, I moved in with my friends and got a job at the  
candy shop near by. It wasn't that bad though, I got to bring 'free samples' back for everyone and I had Darkness. He  
took my hand and smiled. "You'll be an artist someday." he kissed my forehead and went back to cooking. I smiled. "So your  
cooking. Why?" He shrugged. "Felt like it." I smirked. "Really? Because if I remember correctly you don't like cooking." Darkness  
smiled at me. "I'm not telling you anything." I sighed. "Fine." Then I got up to go watch the other's.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner and once Swift, Dawn and Aurora went to bed, I took a shower. Darkness was playing  
video games quietly so we wouldn't wake them up. But, they probably were still up. They don't  
always listen. After my shower and changing into my pajamas. I went to my room. Grabbing my  
laptop and headphones, I sat on my bed. I turned on my laptop and plugged in my headphones.  
My phone went off and I snatched it off my bedside table. "Hello?" It was my boss. "Yeah." I nodded.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." I hung up and sighed. "Great." Now I had a shift at the candy shop tomorrow  
instead of a day off. Sighing, I checked my email before shutting down my laptop and going to bed.

I woke up early the next morning and yawned. I went down stairs to make my self a cup of coffee.  
Darkness was asleep on the couch. I smiled softly and walked into the kitchen and started making  
myself a cup of coffee. A few minutes later a sleepy Darkness walked in. He hugged me from behind.  
"Morning." He mumbled. "Morning." I smiled. Darkness yawned. "How'd you sleep?" he kissed my  
cheek. "Okay I guess. I have to work again today" He pouted. "But I thought we were all going to  
the movies to see that new movie, The Sea of Monsters." I sighed and sipped at my coffee. "Change  
of plans. I have to pull a double shift too, so I won't be home till at least 11 tonight." Darkness frowned  
and hugged me. "I hate your boss at times." He mumbled. I smiled. "Me too Darkness. Me too."

He let go of me. "I'll go wake the others while you make breakfast." I smiled and started cooking  
french toast. Soon, everyone was down stairs and awake. "Come and get it!" I called. Dawn and  
Swift raced into the kitchen. "Yay! French toast!" Dawn exclaimed. Swift jumped up and  
down. "Yes!" I gave both of them a plate and then handed Aurora one too. Darkness kissed  
my cheek and stole a piece of bacon. I laughed softly and put the plate on the dining room table  
and then made myself a plate and sat next to Darkness and Dawn. "Thanks Moon!" Aurora  
said. I smiled. "No problem Aurora." We all started eating and talking about what we were going  
to do today. "Well I have a double shift at work, so I'm gonna be home late tonight" They  
frowned. "But we were gonna see that movie tonight!" Dawn whined. I smiled and ruffled her  
hair. "Maybe this weekend okay?" She nodded. "Well I'm going to the mall to hang out with Storm  
and Tiger." Swift said, nomming on a piece of bacon cutely. "Okay. Tell them I say hi." Swift smiled.  
"I will." I looked at the clock. "I better get to work." I kissed Darkness on the cheek and rinsed my  
plate before putting it in the dish washer. I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out the door.  
"Bye Moon!" Aurora waved. "Bye!" I got in my car, started it and drove to work.

I pulled into my work's parking lot 15 minutes later. After parking I headed inside. "Your late Moon."  
My co-worker Vitalini said. "Vitalini I'm not late." She looked at the clock. "Huh, your right." I  
clocked in and put my stuff in the break room. /Time to sell candy./ I thought. A couple guys  
wearing suits walked in. "Hi, Welco-" Vitalini didn't get to finish her sentence. One of the guys  
knocked her out. They walked towards me and I growled. My wolf ears and tail appeared. "You  
don't want to mess with me." I growled. All off the sudden everything went black.


End file.
